Tsuna va a la escuela en modo Hyper
by Tsunayoshi Sawada Ana
Summary: Por que siempre que hay una mejora tiene que haber problemas entre y para saber por que
1. Chapter 1

Los Personajes de KHR no me pertenecen le pertenecen a Akira Amano

* * *

Era un día normal en Namamori era un día de esos en el que se respiraba un aire tranquilo y que nadie quisiera arruinar pero

-HIIE Reborn no me tienes que despertar todos los días del mismo modo- dijo Tsuna (chico castaño y pelo alborotado) sobándose la cabeza

- no te quejes no te despertarías solo- dijo Reborn (un bebe que siempre vestía de traje) aterrizando después del golpe que le había dado a Tsuna

- quien dice que no me levanto Reborn- dijo Tsuna un poco irritado –tsk bueno me voy a bañar

-ese Reborn piensa que soy un muerto viviente o que le demostrare que me puedo levantar sin que me golpe- pensó Tsuna de camino al baño

-ese chico algún día sabrá hacia donde van mis golpes – pensó Reborn ya que sabia que Tsuna maduraba muy rápido aunque no pareciera

Del regreso de bañarse Tsuna si saber que Reborn le había preparado una trampa camino por el pasillo pero su superintuicion le dijo que se agachara para entrar a su cuarto lo hizo y entonces vio pasar arriba de el un tronco gigante- HIIIE Reborn por que hay un troco gigante en mi cuarto – dijo Tsuna asustado y a la vez aliviado pues sabia que podía confiar en su intuición

**-KHR-**

De camino a la escuela Tsuna al saber que realmente su superintuicion le era franca, decidió empezar a hacerle más caso, pero lo que pasaba en realidad es que según la familia cuando el jefe comenzaba a utilizar más su intuición aparecía más veces en modo hyper

-hola chicos como están- dijo Tsuna al ver a toda su "familia"

-hola – dijeron todos en coro

-Judaime hoy se ve fantástico- dijo Gokudera pues por que Tsuna se veía distinto aquella mañana ya que ahora confiaba plenamente en su superintuicion.

-jajajajaja Gokudera no es nada solo caminemos rápido o se nos ara tarde – dijo Tsuna alentado a ir a la escuela por su superintuicion- no quiero que Hibari nos muerda hasta la muerte

-esta bien judaime – dijo Gokudera – pero no le tenga miedo a Hibari yo lo protegeré

-jajaja… espera Gokudera agáchate-dijo Tsuna al tener un presentimiento y ponerse serio ya que no sabia realmente que pasaría

-Claro judaime – dijo Gokudera agachándose por que confiaba en la intuición de Tsuna

Entonces unos segundos después paso por encima de Gokudera una flecha con llamas de última voluntad

-pero que fue eso –dijo Gokudera irritado pero feliz de que Tsuna le hubiese avisado del ataque – si alguien esta hay ataque directamente no de lejos cobarde

- Gokudera agáchate – dijo Tsuna tirando a Gokudera y moviéndolo un poco a la derecha

Salió disparada otra flecha esta vez rozando el cuerpo de Gokudera tanto que llego a romper su camisa en el costado

-Gokudera será mejor que corramos a la escuela – dijo Tsuna susurrando

**-KHR-**

Ya al llegar a la escuela sin problemas lo cual no le parecía bueno a Tsuna ya que después de la calma venia la tempestad y después del ataque de esa misma mañana su intuición le decía que era peligroso

-entremos al salón –dijo Tsuna ya que algo le decía que en el salón abría menos peligro

**-KHR-**

Ya en el salón en el cual había un gran escandalo por que según los rumores hoy abría alumnos de intercambio y todos estarían en el mismo salón

-chicos guarden silencio- dijo llegando el sensei

Todos fueron a sus lugares y se acomodaron

-bien hoy vienen 7 alumnos de intercambio-dijo el sensei dejando pasar a 3 chicas y 4 chicos

-hola me llamo Lari-dijo una chica con cabello castaño hasta la cintura y ojos verdes y según todo el grupo de Tsuna un cuerpo perfecto pero en lo único que se había fijado Tsuna es que en sus manos traía un gran arco el cual lo desconcertó por que su intuición le decía que ella había sido la atacante pero era casi imposible una chica así atacando a Gokudera

-Yo me llamo Busube- dijo una chica bien arreglada de un perfume de rosas muy penetrante su cabello era rosado hasta los hombros tal vez era un poco plana pero su cabello sedoso y su olor había dejado boquiabiertos a todos, claro excepto a todo Vongola

-yo me llamo Akane – dijo una chica con un traje de karateka la cual se veía algo peligrosa su cabello morado estaba bien recogido pero a nadie le intereso

-yo me llamo Amida-dijo un chico alto de cabello negro un poco alborotado cuerpo esbelto y al parecer bien trabajado por lo que todas las chicas se les quedaron mirando perdidas en su cuerpo trabajado

-yo me llamo Ryunosuke- era un chico de una estatura promedio esbelto de ojos café claros y cabello un tanto chino serio al parecer el no hablaría con nadie lo único que se le veía hacer era jugar en su PSP o escuchar música

-yo me llamo Kanade-dijo un chico de cabello índigo había hecho sonrojar a todas las chicas de alguna forma por lo que casi no tomaron en cuenta al ultimo chico

-sé que seguramente no me estén haciendo caso pero me llamo Itsuki- era un chico algo tímido por lo que adoro que Kanade hubiese pasado primero que el ya que tendría la atención de todos cuando él se presentara

En realidad a Tsuna si intuición le decía que era peligroso que hubiesen llegado siete chicos de intercambio ya que con siete se formaba una familia con todos sus integrantes Cielo, Tormenta, Lluvia, Niebla, Nube, Sol, Trueno. Esto ponía muy nervioso a Tsuna pero no dejo que se notara en sus expresiones ya que seria aun más peligroso

**-KHR-**

A la hora de receso todos fueron a la azotea ya que Tsuna había pedido una reunión

-VINE AL EXTREMO CUANDO ME ENTERE DE LA REUNION QUE ERES PERTENECER AL EQUIPO DE BOXEO AL EXTREMO-dijo Ryohei con la emoción de costumbre

-no oni-chan les hable a todos por otra cosa-dijo Tsuna –por lo que pido que me presten atención

-si- dijeron todos sus guardianes al unísono

- bien tal vez nos estemos enfrentando a una nueva familia por lo que debemos de ser cuidadosos por lo mientras sean bondadosos con los chicos de intercambio y no los molesten si pueden sálvenlos de cualquier problema –dijo Tsuna con un tono serio

-si judaime ni lo defraudare-dijo Gokudera

-bien ya se pueden retirar – dijo Tsuna

Todos se fueron excepto Gokudera ya que siempre estaba cerca de Tsuna, estaban comiendo tranquilamente en la azotea cuando Tsuna sintió un mal presentimiento

-Gokudera quiero que estés listo para prender tu sistema CIA-dijo Tsuna ya que Tsuna tenía el presentimiento de que serian atacados pronto

De repente la puerta de la azotea se abrió bruscamente Tsuna sabia lo que seguía una batalla o tal vez la calma antes de la tempestad de nuevo no lo soportaría estaba a presión y nadie se había dado cuenta de eso

-Decimo Vongola como lo supuse esta aquí comendo- dijo Lari –vengo a decirle algo soy la jefe de la familia Niclus pero venimos a derrotarlo para salir de las tinieblas

-como te atreves a hablarle así a mi judaime –dijo Gokudera irritado

-tranquilo Gokudera debe de ser un mal entendido-dijo Tsuna

* * *

Continuara…

**N/A **

**Ana: **bien e aquí la introducción del fic disfrútenlo

**Sofía: **ya te habías tardado en ponerlo

**Ana: **lo se lo se pero la escuela me tenia como loca

**Sofía: **solo apúrate a escribir


	2. preguntas que resolver

Los Personajes de KHR no me pertenecen le pertenecen a Akira Amano

_siento haber tardado tanto en subir este cap se me perdio la memoria durante 3 semanas _

* * *

-tranquilo Gokudera debe de ser un mal entendido- dijo Tsuna- Lari podríamos hablar en vez de empezar una pelea que tal vez no tenga sentido

-ja… como me habían dicho el decimo siempre quiere arreglar todo hablando pero no es tan fácil te diré por que –hubo un silencio antes de que Lari siguiera hablando-en los tiempos de Vongole Primo nuestra familia se alió durante el mando de Primo no tuvimos problemas, todo comenzó a decaer con el Secondo su gran ambición suprimió a las familias mas débiles por lo que tuvimos que huir, pero Secondo nos persiguió y acabo con casi toda nuestra familia por lo que nuestros antepasados decidieron acabar con Vongola pero nunca pudieron ya que los siguientes capos nos suprimieron aun mas que el Secondo dejando por generaciones lo que se debía hacer y cuando llegamos a usted eso que nos suprimía desapareció decidimos poner manos a la obra y acabar por fin con Vongola

- ja ustedes son los que están mal – dijo Reborn que apareció de cualquier lugar menos la puerta de la azotea – por lo menos deberían de darle una oportunidad a la siguiente generación y descubrir por que la presión que había desapareció

Ante dichas palabras un pequeño deje de confusión se creo en ella

-Reborn cuando llegaste – dijo Tsuna sorprendido

-en este momento será mejor que pongas atención en el problema- dijo Reborn dando le una patada a Tsuna pero este la esquivo

- eso seria romper con la promesa de nuestros antepasados y nuestra venganza –dijo Lari al punto del llanto lo que le había dicho Reborn la hacia pensar demasiado por lo que salió corriendo para ir a un lugar mas tranquilo para pensar

**-KHR-**

En algún lugar de la escuela en donde había una gran entrada de aire y ambiente tranquilizador Lari estaba sentada en bola

-que es lo que me pasa solo una oración llego a confundirme tanto ¿Por qué?- pensó Lari – tal vez no debí precipitarme a dar malas conclusiones pero es mi obligación acabar con Vongola ese es el deseo de mis antepasados y lo debo de concluir, pero hay algo que no me deja seguir el deseo

-¡LARI! ¡ LARI!- gritaban sus guardias buscándola ya que no era normal que desapareciera y no sospechaban de los guardianes de Tsuna por que se veían demasiado inocentes para que le hubiesen hecho algo a Lari hasta se habían ofrecido a ayudarlos a encontrarla

-diablos si no me muevo me verán será mejor ir a casa y pensar en mi cuarto- pensó Lari conociendo a sus guardianes ya que si la veían llorando le dirían que es una débil y le pondrían un castigo, los cuales normalmente acababan con su resistencia.

-tsk seguramente se fue a casa – dijo Busube – tal vez debemos dejarla tranquila por hoy

**-KHR-**

Al llegar Lari se tomo un baño y fue a su cuarto sentándose cómodamente en su cama de forma protectora

-pero que me paso en ese momento- pensó Lari era imposible que unas simples palabras y mas aun dichas por un bebe – espera un bebe ¿pero quien era ese Bebe y que hacia cerca de Vongola? Y lo único que dijo fue…

_- ja ustedes son los que están mal por lo menos deberían de darle una oportunidad a la siguiente generación y descubrir por que la presión que había desapareció-_recordó Lari

-esto tiene algo que ver con ese bebe, ¿pero que es ese bebe? ¿De donde salió? ¿Quién es? Lo tendré que investigar pero todos los Vongola tendrían que ser de la misma calaña, así que ¿porque él bebe los defendía?- la chica estaba tan confundida que no se había dado cuenta del chupón que tiene Reborn en el cuello, pero ella seguía pensando- ya entiendo ese bebe es un ARCOBALENO, que hace el de parte de los Vongola de verdad tendrán algo bueno en lo que me pueda sostener no lo entiendo será mejor traer a ese arcobaleno aquí

**-KHR-**

-Lari esta aquí estamos preocupados – dijeron todos sus guardianes al entrar al departamento que después de que se liberara la presión pudieron obtener suficiente dinero para un departamento grande pero este era su única propiedad

-estoy bien no se preocupen-dijo con la voz mas normal que pudo no podía permitir que sus guardianes se dieran cuenta de que estaba confundida no quería que la castigaran – ya salgo tenia que investigar algo de la tarea

- solo apúrate a salir Lari queremos hablar contigo – dijo Busube tranquila pero con precaución por que también podría ser dañada por los demás guardianes

- ya voy – dijo Lari saliendo del cuarto ya tranquila ya que solo tenia que atrapar al arcobaleno y preguntarle sobre la decima generación Vongola

- ya les dijiste a la escoria lo que les vamos a hacer – dijo Amida con enojo ya que a Lari siempre se le olvidaban las cosas

- si lo hice, no me tomes como un gran olvidadiza de cosas importantes como esa – dijo Lari tranquila pero irritada

- bien ahora hay que investigar como son y actuar- dijo Akane sacando los papeles de investigación de toda la decima generación

-todo lo que sabemos de Tsuna es que nunca a sacado buenas calificaciones no es bueno en los juegos de pelota y por lo visto es débil ja ahora los Vongola son débiles esto será fácil- dijo Lari pensando lo que había visto el único día que había convivido con los Vongola le parecía que la información estaba equivocada todo lo que había viste del jefe Vongola era todo lo contrario a lo que decía la información ahora su confusión había crecido aun más – chicos tengo que ir a descansar y terminar la tarea de la escuela ustedes también háganla

- si la haremos – dijeron todos en coro algo confundidos normalmente a Lari se le olvidaba que había tarea y ellos selo recordaban pero ahora había sido al revés

Lari fue a su cuarto y lo cerro con seguro tenia que concentrarse acabar rápido la tarea y encontrar una solución antes de traer al arcobaleno

_Continuara..._

* * *

se aceptan criticas constructivas

Merece Rewires ?


	3. Persecución?

_Ciento no haber escrito tan rápido como debí hacerlo pero la escuela me dejo atareada me disculpo con tos ustedes por no escribir_

Katekyo Hitman REBORN no me poertenece le pertenece a Akira Amano

Era temprano cuando en el departamento de los Kawasaki se escucho.

Chicos vengan todos necesito una Junta Oficial Urgentemente-dijo Lari al rededor de las cuatro de la mañana de un Jueves.

Que pasa Lari tú nunca te despiertas temprano- dijo Ryunosuke, ya que el era el encargado de despertarla para la escuela a las 6:40 para que no dijera que no la dejaban descansar.

Solo quiero que me ayuden con una mision muy importante antes de destruir a Vongola –dijo Lari.

Que puede ser más importante que destruir a Vongola – dijo Busube con tono de irritación

Secuestrar al "bebe" que siempre esta cerca del jefe Vongola- dijo Lari esperando a que sus guardianes aceptaran

No creo que a esa corrupta mafia le importe que le secuestren un bebe ademas no es nada importante- dijo Ryunosuke

Claro que es importante que nadie leyo mi informacion ademas de Lari- dijo Akane irritada

Pero un bebe no es algo importante- dijo Busube

CLARO QUE ES IMPORTANTE ESE BEBE ES UN ARCOBALENO- dijo Akane fuera de sus casillas

Bueno ya que planeas hacer lari- dijo Ryunosuke

Bueno mi plan es…

**KHR**

Ya en la escuela habia un silensio feroz, era la clase de matematicas no se sabia si el silencio era por la concentración de los alumnos o por que ya todos estaban dormidos.

De repente en el salon de Clases se escucho un crujido metalico el cual era la señal para que los Kawasaki comenzaran la mision de la busqueda de Reborn.

Cuando escucháramos ese ruido nos tapáramos la nariz para no ser afectados por el gas para dormir y poder buscar a Reborn- pensó Busube

Tsuna como había sentido con su intuición que algo pasaría salio unos momentos antes de que esparcieran el gas en el salón dejándole un papel a Gokudera con la palabra ¡PELIGRO¡

Al ver el papel Hayato pensó que su jefe iría a un pelea fuera del salón y decido escabullirse de este mismo para ir detrás de el.

Judaiime que pasa por que me dejo este papel en mi escritorio antes de que saliera- dijo Gokudera al encontrar a Tsuna dando vueltas por los pasillos esperando a que no fuera mas peligroso encontrarse a Hibari en estos que haberse quedado en el salón esperando a que algo malo pasara.

Nada solo sentí un mal presentimiento dentro del salón y quise salir- dijo Tsuna calmando a Gokudera.

**KHR**

Chicos tengan voy a esparcir más humo para dormir necesito a todos dormidos para esta misión-dijo Lari entregando mascaras de humo a todos sus guardianes

Lastima que se nos escaparon 2 de la familia Vongola – dijo Akane – creo que los buscare y les daré una paliza

No primero hay que encontrar a ese "bebe" y hacerle preguntas- dijo Busube – y así sabrás como machacarlos hasta que mueran

Esta bien solo para que nuestra venganza sea completada- dijo Akane refunfuñando

De repente todos escuchan un crujido y corren hacia el lugar ya que era raro que hubiese ruido en un lugar donde todos estaban dormidos y encerrados en sus salones

Ciaosu- dijo Reborn desde una especie de sala donde Reborn tomaba su acostumbrado café solo que era difícil pensar como Reborn lo tomaba con su disfraz de mascara antigases

Te burlas de nosotros "bebe"- dijo Amida un tanto furioso del disfraz de Reborn

No solo quería darles una amistosa bienvenida- dijo Reborn golpeando a Amida hasta tirarlo al suelo

Bueno pequeño "bebe" serás perseguido hasta que nos respondas ciertas preguntas – dijo Lari

Bueno ya que quieren jugar pondré yo las reglas- dijo Reborn como siempre acostumbrado a jugar con las personas- primero será una competencia con 2 guardianes ya que son los únicos que sobrevivieron a su ataque sorpresa

Nadie sobrevivió están todos dormidos- dijo Akane

Entonces dime que hacen esos 2 chicos caminando por el estadio de beisball- dijo Reborn señalando Tsuna y Gokudera que se encontraban fuera de las aulas y no habían respirado del humo causante de sueño

QUE vongola logro escabullirse era casi imposible- dijo Akane irritada

**KHR**

Ya fuera del edificio la familia Vongola y la familia Kawasaki se encontraban frente a frente para decidir si Reborn era secuestrado o seguiría libre por los atajos de Namamori.

Este juego tendrá 3 rounds y solo pueden participar 2 de los guardianes de la familia Kawasaki ya que solo hay 2 participantes de la familia Vongola- dijo Reborn anunciando una de sus tantas reglas escritas sobre el pergamino que de alguna forma parecía que nunca acabaría – creo que tendré que acortar mi lista de reglas ya que solo tenemos horas para acabar el juego, también cabe decir que ya e decidido que integrantes de Kawasaki participaran en este juego será la jefa y el guardián de el rayo

Reborn por que el guardián del rayo no seria más fácil si fuera llama contra llama – dijo Tsuna

Calla y acata mis ordenes – dijo Reborn pegando le con un martillo a Tsuna

Ittteeeee- grito Tsuna haciendo que toda la familia Kawasaki se riera

Bueno déjense de risas que el primer round será entre jefes-dijo Reborn mostrando una maquina lanzadora de pelotas de beisball – pueden usar el método que quieran pero ninguna pelota los debe tocar por lo menos no durante 5 minutos después no importa

Mientras Reborn configuraba la maquina de pelotas Lari y Tsuna se ubicaban en los cuartos cerrados.

Espero que estén listos para la acción – dijo Reborn poniendo la maquina en súper experto.

Las pelotas salían a la velocidad de la luz como era de esperar de una de las maquinas de Reborn pero lo más raro era lo que pasaba dentro de los cuartos Reborn revisaba estrictamente por una pantallas pero Tsuna esquivaba como nunca ya que estaba en modo hyper y Lari tenia sus problemas para esquiva lo hacia bien pero nunca antes le habían puesto un reto así a comparación de Tsuna que había tenido que terminar de escalar montañas enteras, volar cargando un autobús lleno de personas.

El round fue decidido en el ultimo minuto Lari ya estaba algo cansada y no pudo esquivar bien una de las pelotas la cual le dio de lleno en el hombro haciendo que los vongola ganaran un punto.

El siguiente round fue para el guardián del rayo y de la tormenta este consistía en que tenían que quema todo lo que cayera del cielo Gokudera prendía todo en llamas pero en la ultima ronda…

Aneki-dijo Gokudera tirado en el piso por el dolor estomacal que le daba al ver a su hermana mayor

Reborn te estuve buscando por todos lados necesitas tu papilla de manzana que ha preparado la madre de Sawada- dijo Bianchi acercandose a Reborn para abrazarlo.

Esto hizo que las 2 familias quedaran empatadas.

Y a decir verdad la familia Kawasaki saco provecho de este ya que Reborn les dio a elegir el último Round ademas de que la familia Vongola habi terminado solo con un concursante.

Este consistia en nadar y recuperar a su otro compañero el cual era atado al fondo de la piscina

Itsuki y Gokudera fueron metidos al agua amarrados al fondo ya que seria una competencia entre jefes y Tsuna al estar en modo hyper no le provocaria ningun problema nadar y rescatar a alguien y menos a uno de sus amigos.

El round comenzaba con Tsuna a la delantera desatando a Gokudera pero el lapso de tiempodel modo hyper acabo en el momento menos preciso ya que estaba en el fondo del agua y Tsuna se empesaba a ahogar pero por suerte Gokudera tenia las manos libres y se pudo terminar de desatar y rescatar a Tsuna del agua, el round se decidio solo por una milesima de segundo ya que Lari habia podido desatar perfectamente a Itsuki cuando Gokudera habia sacado a Tsuna para seguir la competencia. El ganador del punto fue Nada menos que Vongola, pero la respuesta de Reborn fue la que más intrigo a las 2 familias.

Bueno en realidad no necesitaban secuestrar para hacerme preguntas ya que se donde viven y puedo responder todo si me ofrecen una buenacomida- dijo Reborn haciendo que todos cayeran al suelo sintiendose utilizados por el pequeño que estaba enfrente de ellos.

_Espero que les haya gustado el cap dejen comentarios _


End file.
